


i'm here at the beginning of the end (oh, the end of infinity with you)

by forestgreen_boy, Tangerine22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Eternal Sterek, F/F, F/M, Good Peter Hale, I dont know how to tag, King Peter Hale, M/M, Prince Derek Hale, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, derek and stiles are oblivious, is it obvious?, kingdom au, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgreen_boy/pseuds/forestgreen_boy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine22/pseuds/Tangerine22
Summary: prompt - A Prince! Derek loves Witch! Stiles, but magic is punishable by death in the Hale Kingdom----------------------Derek and Stiles meet as children, with Stiles being 9 and Derek being 13. Neither really seem to understand the dangers of a Witch and the Prince of the Hale kingdom growing close. One day, Stiles stops showing up to their usual safeplace. Derek is left to wonder what became of his best friend, and tries not to think about it much.Until one day, when a familiar scent is brought into the castle.----------------------I put my own spin on this prompt, I hope you all enjoy!
Kudos: 6





	i'm here at the beginning of the end (oh, the end of infinity with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope y'all enjoy! i'm working on the second chapter already, though i don't have a set upload schedule yet. the lyrics in the title are from "the last of the real ones - fall out boy", my beta and i both agreed that it went with the vibe of the story.

_Run._ That's all he needs to do, is run. There are tears in his eyes, which glow beta gold. He doesn't bother to pull back the shift when it takes over, but keeps it from going more than halfway. He's smarter than that, knows fully shifting, while angry, at his age could be dangerous. Everything is going fairly well, until he collides with something, or rather, _someone._ He scrambles to his feet, lips already curled into a snarl when he sees.. A kid? He lets his guard down a little, pulls the shift back, because what can this _kid_ possibly do to hurt him? He leans forward and sniffs, when the kid rolls over to face him, holding his head as his face contorts into a grimace. His scent sours with pain as he sits up and groans, trying to rub the pain out, though his attempt was in vain.

“Holy  _ god, _ I’m so sorry, I-,” The words drop right out of the kid’s mouth as he opens his eyes and sees  _ who _ exactly he just ran into. He quite literally cowers, apologizes profusely, and swears it won’t happen again. Derek simply tilts his head. “You… Why are you afraid of me? I haven’t done anything to you, aside from running into you, which I am so sorry about. Here, let me see your hand..” Derek whispers, holding his palm out. The kid eyes him warily, but lets him take his hand. He watches as black veins appear on Derek’s hand, running up his arm and disappearing under his sleeve. He stares in awe, looking between their hands and Derek's face, and the look of concentration plastered over it.

"Hey, stop it. You're gonna make me lose focus." Derek chides softly, and the kid stills and gives a stiff nod. "So.. what's your name?" Derek mutters softly, patting the kid's palm and looking up at the honey brown eyes in front of him. "...Mieczyslaw." he says, with a little confident nod. Derek stares for a second, and the kid's eyes widen as he realizes that..  _ might _ not be as easy for him to pronounce as he thought. "But- But my friends call me Stiles." He adds on quickly. It's Derek who nods this time, a little smile spreading across his lips. 

"Okay, Stiles. How's your head feel?" He asks, letting himself flop down onto his back beside Stiles, and then sits up to look him in the eye as he speaks up again. Stiles frowns, a little crease showing between his brows as he furrows them in thought. "It.. it doesn't hurt anymore. How'd you do that? What was the thing you did with my hand? Is that how you did it?" Stiles immediately starts asking him like fifty questions at once. "Okay,  _ okay, _ calm down a sec!" Derek breathes, eyes wide from being overwhelmed a little. "...Sorry." Stiles mutters, looking down at his hands and picking at the bandages wrapped around the right one. 

Derek looks at the bandages in slight interest, stares for a second before he begins to answer Stiles' questions. "It's a family thing. Obviously, you know I'm a werewolf, but.. I bet you didn't know we could do  _ that _ , huh?" He laughs softly, bumping his elbow against Stiles'. The younger boy huffs a laugh, and shakes his head, looking back up to Derek. "It's pretty cool. You're pretty cool too." Stiles states, like it's a fact. Derek seems a little confused. "..you never answered my question, earlier." He hums, and Stiles looks back to him after getting lost in the bloom of a flower, seeming to be barely budding. "Wait, which question..?" "About why you were so afraid of me?"

  
Stiles opens his mouth to answer, but they both startle at the sound of a howl, much closer than either would like.  _ "Derek," _ The woman calls,  _ "It's time to come home."  _ Derek's eyes widen slightly. "That's my mom.. you should-" His sentence was cut short when he turns to see that Stiles is gone. He looks around the area, and is startled when his mom places a hand on his shoulder. "Derek, let's go. We have to see your sister off, after all. Come now, let's go say goodbye to Cora." She speaks, and Derek gives a sullen nod. He looks back, and for a split second, he swears he can see Stiles waving goodbye before disappearing again. 

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter one!! next chapter's probably gonna be longer, but i hope you still enjoyed this one!


End file.
